Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 2 2
Supporting Characters: * Jasper * Tierra * * * ** Antagonists: * * * Unnamed henchman Other Characters: * * Leilani * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* Peter, Randy, and Fred's apartment ****** ******* ****** ******* ***** ** Items: * and * * | Synopsis1 = In his office, Mayor Wilson Fisk complains to someone over the phone about the damage they caused. He declares that he has silenced everything, but also that their agreement will last only as long as it is rationally advantageous. Meanwhile in his apartment, Spidey discovers that his guests are named Jasper and Tierra and that they are children of Leilani. Peter promises them that he will find their mother, and not being able to leave them alone calls the Human Torch to help take care of them. Marnie warns Peter that the police have not yet arrived and that someone is guarding the building, and young Parker recognizes the man who first laid him down. Johnny approaches Peter's apartment by flying, so to prevent the mysterious man from seeing him, Peter throws a spider web into his face. Spidey explained the situation to his friend, decides to try to interrogate the man who supervises the building, but he tears the cobweb from his face, revealing that he too has orange skin and is equipped with super strength. The orange man collapses debris on a passer-by and having to protect the latter Spider-Man cannot chase him, but manages to tear the license plate from the car that his antagonist uses to escape. Shortly after Spidey is joined by a policewoman, to whom he recently saved the family and who agrees to help him. The detective, thanks to the plaque, goes back to an address abandoned for decades, and gives him her phone number urging him to call her if he needed help. Reached an abandoned consulate the spider still faces the orange man. During the fight he is joined by Marnie, who turns out to be super-strong and easily spreads the man. Presented as Ruror, the old lady calls Peter by his real name. | Solicit = Spider-Man is the worst neighbor EVER! There are always crazy villains and property damage and drama and…and he CATCHES the villains. And he tries to fix the damage and he helps carry your groceries and actually that property damage keeps the rents down. You know what? Spider-Man is the best neighbor ever and this book will give you a closer look at Spider-Man’s (and Peter Parker’s) neighborhood than any book ever. Also, it wouldn’t be a Spider-Man adventure without a threat that could destroy not only Spider-Man, but all his neighbors. Superstar writer TOM TAYLOR (X-MEN RED, ALL-NEW WOLVERINE, Injustice) and rising art star JUANN CABAL (ALL-NEW WOLVERINE, X-23) give you the most local Spider-Man ever! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included